Sweet Drunk
by Ridiculous Aura
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau Miss-Know-It-All mabuk dan Sang Prince Slytherin terlibat didalamnya?, lalu apakah kejadian itu akan merubah perasaan mereka? dan kejadian-kejadian apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? /i'm sorry for bad summary, enjoy! :). DraMione.


Disclaimer:

Harry Potter © J.K Rowling.

Sweet Drunk © Ridiculous Aura.

Warning:  
EYD, Typos, Gaje, OOC, and etc. :3

Enjoy! :)

DRAMIONE

* * *

Tap... tap... tap...

Langkah kaki pelan, namun suaranya sangat amat terdengar jelas, kontras dengan keadaan koridor dan sekitar yang sangat sepi, jelas karena ini sudah memasuki jam malam.  
Pemilik langkah kaki itu adalah sang Ketua Murid Putri, Hermione Jean Granger.

Dia berjalan dengan pelan, wajahnya menghadap lurus ke depan, mata hazelnya memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat amat besar.  
Rahangnya mengeras, tanda dia berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Hermione berulang kali menyebutkan umpatan-umpatan kasar dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hermione!"

Ron muncul dari belokan koridor dengan terengah-engah. Ron berlari dari Aula Depan, dan melewati beberapa koridor dan anak tangga pualam yang bisa dikatakan sangat banyak itu, tujuannya hanya untuk mencari Hermione, dia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Tubuh Hermione menegang, suara yang sekarang ini paling tidak ingin dia dengar mengagetkannya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Ron!" kata Hermione dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Hermione, aku―"

"Jangan mendekat Ron!" Hermione berteriak.

"Kembalilah ke asramamu, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memotong poinmu dan memberimu detensi. Dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahmu yang menjijikan itu, Ron!"

"Hermione.." Tubuh Ron membatu, dia tampak tak percaya dengan ucapan Hermione barusan.

Hermione lalu berjalan dengan cepat dan tegas. Dia kembali mengumpat, tapi sekarang dia mengumpat dengan nada dan suara yang meninggi hingga suaranya menggema di sekitar koridor. Ron tampak benar-benar membatu, dengan tatapan tak percaya, dan mulut yang sukses menganga sempurna.

Hermione kini berdiri di depan pintu asrama yang diapit oleh patung Singa Griffyndor dan patung Ular Slytherin, asrama yang ditempatinya sekarang, bersama dengan partner Ketua Muridnya. ya, asrama Ketua Murid.

"Albus Wulfric Dombledore."

Hermione mengucapkan kata sandi, dan pintu itupun terbuka.  
Hermione masuk, dia langsung mencium aroma Fire Whiskey yang cukup menyengat.

Ternyata, ada sang Ketua Murid Putra, Draco Malfoy yang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi asrama ketua murid.  
Dan dengan santainya sedang meminum segelas cairan berwarna merah pekat, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fire Whiskey.

Hermione mendekat ke sofa dan menatap Draco dengan tatapan galak. Draco menatap balik ke arah Hermione, tak lupa dia menampilkan seringai seksinya, khas seorang Malfoy.

Draco menduga kalau Hermione akan memarahinya habis-habisan.  
Tapi dugaan Draco ternyata salah, Hermione justru duduk di sofa tepat di samping Draco, lalu merebut gelas yang berada di genggaman Draco, dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Hermione mengernyit merasakan panas yang menjalar dari tenggorokannya, tapi itu tak lama.  
Ini pertama kalinya dia meminum Fire Whiskey, minuman yang selama ini paling ia hindari.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hermione lalu mengambil botol berisi Fire Whiskey dan menuangkannya ke gelas yang ia pegang, lalu meneguknya habis.  
Tak sampai disana, Hermione mengambil botol bening yang berisi cairan merah pekat, dan meneguknya.

Draco menatap kaget dan tak percaya ke arah Hermione. Draco benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Hermione akan meminum minuman Fire Whiskey, apalagi dia meminum langsung dari botolnya. Oh, tak lupa sikap Hermione yang terkesan barbar.

Tapi, Draco langsung menyeringai, seperti serigala yang baru menemukan mangsanya.

"Sedang ada masalah heh, Granger." Ucap Draco dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Hermione menghentikan aktifitas minumnya dan menoleh ke arah samping kanannya, ke arah Draco. Dia menatap wajah Draco yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Hermione terdiam, gadis itu untuk pertama kalinya merasa terpana ketika melihat kedua iris mata kelabu indah milik Draco.

"Matamu sangat indah, Draco." Hermione tersenyum manis saat mengatakan pernyataan barusan.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat, bahkan tidak sampai lima centi meter.  
Bahkan hidung merekapun nyaris bersentuhan. Ya, nyaris saja.  
Karena Draco langsung memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang, sedikit menjauh dari wajah Hermione yang sudah agak memerah, mungkin gadis itu sudah cukup mabuk.  
Draco terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

Hermione menyeringai. Ya, menyeringai.  
Draco untuk pertama kalinya juga, merasa terpana dengan seringai yang untuk pertama kalinya tampak di wajah cantik Hermione.  
Dan tiba-tiba, Draco tersentak.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?, tadi dia memanggil nama depanku, benar-benar menakutkan.' batin Draco dengan sedikit bergidik.

"Draco.."

'Oh, sekarang suaranya terdengar seksi, tunggu ap― damn!' batin Draco geram.

Hermione menjatuhkan botol Fire Whiskey yang sudah kosong, dan semakin mendekat ke arah Draco.

Draco merasa salah tingkah, Hermione mendekat.. mendekat.. dan semakin mendekat hingga hidung mereka benar-benar bersentuhan, Hermione lalu mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Draco.

Draco ingin memundurkan kepalanya, menjauh dari wajah Hermione. Tapi, dia benar-benar sudah terjebak. Draco sudah mencapai pojok sofa kanan, diapit oleh tangan Hermione yang berada disisi kiri dan kanannya.

Tanpa diduga, Hermione mencium Draco, mulanya hanya sentuhan bibir biasa, tapi lalu, Hermione melumat lembut bibir bawah Draco.

Hermione menutup matanya, tangan kanannya yang kini sudah berada di leher Draco semakin memaksa dan meminta lebih. Lama-kelamaan, lumatan Hermione di bibir Draco terasa semakin panas.

Sedangkan Draco?  
Draco berusaha mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak membalas ciuman dan lumatan panas Hermione di bibirnya.  
Tapi, Draco menutup matanya merasakan sedikit rasa nikmat dan nyaman.

Cukup sudah pertahanan Draco, ketika Hermione mulai menggigit bibir bawah Draco.  
Draco mulai membalas mencium bibir gadis itu, Draco bisa merasakan dan mencicipi rasa Fire Whiskey dari bibir Hermione.  
Draco melumat bibir bawah Hermione, satu lumatan.. dua lumatan.. tapi lalu..

Ciuman itu berhenti, Hermione yang menghentikan ciuman itu, menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Draco, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, dan memeluk erat tubuh Draco.  
Sekarang yang terdengar hanya dengkuran halus yang gadis itu ciptakan.  
Hell, Hermione tidur.  
Draco membuka matanya yang tadinya menutup. Draco mengumpat, dia merasa sedang di permainkan.

Tiba-tiba Hermione menangis, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Draco terkejut sekaligus bingung.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan!" bisik Hermione disela-sela tangisannya.

Rahang Draco tampak mengeras, dia terlihat marah.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek, Weasel berengsek!" umpat pelan Hermione.

Seketika itu juga wajah Draco melongo, dia salah mengira ternyata.

"Oh." Draco benar-benar tampak salah tingkah, dia sedikit merasa malu. Ya, sedikit.

Draco memandang ke arah perapian. Masih dengan Hermione yang duduk di pangkuannya.  
Dan tangannya kini juga memeluk Hermione, tangan kanan berada di punggung Hermione, mengelus punggung itu pelan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan gadis itu.  
Dan tangan yang satunya lagi, tangan kirinya berada di paha Hermione, yang tentu saja masih tertutup rok seragam Hogwarts.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Draco dapat mencium aroma vanilla dari rambut, dan leher Hermione. Aroma vanilla yang sedikit membuatnya nyaman.

'Jadi, ternyata si Weasel itu yang dia maksudkan,' Draco tersentak, 'Saat dia menciumku tadi, siapa yang dia pikirkan?, damn Granger, damn.' batin Draco bertanya-tanya dan mengumpat dengan kesal.

Setelah beberapa menit terlewat, Hermione tiba-tiba bangun, gadis itu lalu menatap mata Draco. Jarak mereka masih sangat amat dekat.  
Draco mendengus karena itu, dia mengira kalau Hermione akan menciumnya lagi, dan nantinya Hermione akan tidur lagi. Ya, lagi.

Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, menyamankan dirinya.

"Draco?, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Hermione sekarang memundurkan kepalanya, memberi sedikit jarak diantara mereka.

"Ya, ini aku."

Mendengar Hermione yang mengucapkan namanya dengan nada yang terkesan akrab, Draco merasa aneh sekaligus merasa nyaman.

"Kau, Dra.. co Mal.. foy, kan?"

Hermione mengeja nama Draco dengan nada lucu. dan Draco tersenyum karena itu. Ya, ter-se-nyum.

"Ya, Hermione Jean Granger, ini aku."

Entah apa yang merasuki tubuh Draco, dia meladeni setiap perkataan Hermione.

"Baguslah!"

Hermione tersenyum senang. Wajahnya merona hebat, entah itu karena dia mabuk, ataukah dia merona karena kata-kata Draco barusan.  
Dia lalu mencium bibir Draco sekilas, lalu memeluk Draco dan kembali lagi tidur di bahu Draco.

'Dia benar-benar mabuk.' cibir Draco sambil tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa puluh menit terlewatkan, masih dengan posisi yang sama. Draco pun merasa mengantuk, dia memutuskan untuk memindahkan Hermione ke kamar gadis itu.

Padahal bisa saja dia meninggalkan Hermione di ruang rekreasi, dan membiarkan gadis itu tidur di situ, mengingat status mereka yang selama ini tidak pernah akur. Tapi, entah kenapa Draco merasa tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Hermione begitu saja.

Draco menggendong Hermione ala bridal style. Tapi, sebelum itu Draco sudah membereskan dan membersihkan jejak sisa-sisa Fire Whiskey tadi. Tentu saja dengan bantuan tongkat sihirnya.

Draco berjalan menaiki tangga pualam yan berbentuk spiral, lalu berjalan lagi menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'Kamar Tidur Ketua Murid Putri', yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Dengan agak susah payah, Draco meraih gagang pintu kamar Hermione, tapi tidak terbuka. Draco mengumpat kesal, dia lupa kalau ternyata, pintu kamar ketua murid dipasangi mantra dan hanya bisa terbuka ketika sang penghuni kamar membisikkan kata sandi.

Tapi Draco terlalu lelah dan merasa mengantuk untuk memikirkan kira-kira apa kata sandi yang dipakai Hermione.  
Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menidurkan Hermione di kamarnya.

Setelah membisikkan kata sandi di depan pintu kamarnya, Draco masuk, lalu sebelah kakinya sedikit menendang pintu di belakangnya agar menutup.  
Lalu Draco berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya yang berukuran King, dan menidurkan Hermione di ranjang itu, tak lupa membuka jubah dan sepatu gadis itu.

Lalu, Draco pun menaiki ranjangnya, tepat di sebelah kanan Hermione. Sesaat setelah Draco membaringkan badannya dan tak lupa menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Hermione dengan selimut hangat nan tebal, Hermione lalu memeluk Draco dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Draco, menyamankan dirinya.

Draco mulanya tersentak, tapi dia lalu membalas pelukan gadis itu dan menyamankan dirinya juga.  
Draco terlalu mengantuk untuk memikirkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur pulas, saling memeluk merapatkan diri, dan tentunya mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah mereka.

* * *

A/N:  
Good night.. have a nice dream, both of you... *nangis terhura* /abaikan!  
Ehem, gila.. deg-deg ser pas nulis scene DraMione di atas, haha :)  
maafkan aku untuk ketidakjelasan fic story di chapter ini. *poker face*  
(ini udah diedit beberapa kali :3)

Beatrixmalf-san, big arigatou *hug* *hug* ;)untuk saran nya.. :* *cipok pipi* ^^

So readers?  
mind to review?  
(ga review juga kaga ape-ape ^^ #tapi musti siap-siap kugampar aje ye ;) , nyang penting fave/alert nya dicontreng ye xD)

Terima saran dan kritik.. ^^ flame juga boleh ^^ #siap-siap gua bakar aje ye ;)

Ridiculous Aura :3.


End file.
